


i'm falling even more in love with you

by eponinethenardiers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponinethenardiers/pseuds/eponinethenardiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about Harry and Ginny's life together. Mostly just pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm falling even more in love with you

Ginny tried. She really, really tried. It was Harry’s birthday and he’d been so stressed lately and she had just wanted to something _nice_ , for once, actually try and be romantic, but of course it had all gone to shit.

 

“Oh fuck fuck shit bugger _fuck_ ,” she hissed as she took out her wand to distinguish the fire on the stove. It was her fourth attempt at the bacon and her fourth time setting it on fire. She had just started a second batch of eggs in the other pan, and a third attempt at getting the toast right in the toaster. She had come too far to use magic to back out of it,and she would finish this if it killed her.

 

Molly had tried to teach Ginny how to cook for her whole life. From when she was five, Ginny was made to watch her mother prepare almost every meal, as Molly slowly and diligently narrated every step so that Ginny could follow along. It was just so _boring_. It took patience that Ginny never had, and she just couldn’t make herself sit and watch water boil when the boys were all playing outside. Eventually Ginny had her way, and when she was fifteen, her mother simply gave up on her. Something Ginny found herself regretting as a twenty-one year old who couldn’t figure out how to toast bread properly.

 

“This can’t be that bloody difficult,” Ginny muttered to herself as she angrily wiped sweat from her brow. “Harry does this three times a day. If Harry can do it, _I_ can do it.”

 

She glared at the bacon sizzling in the pan as though it had personally offended her, making sure that it couldn’t even get a little bit blackened. Thick strands of hair were falling out of her ponytail and into her eyes, and the shirt she had slept in was covered in all sorts of unidentifiable stains. She looked more like she had survived an apocalypse than as if she had cooked breakfast for her boyfriend. Or, well, had _attempted_ to cook breakfast for her boyfriend.

 

With a heavy sigh she turned to get a plate and a tray out of the cupboard, hoping that after an hour of work this batch would finally be the one that was edible. The plate crashed to the floor as a loud, obnoxious beeping suddenly screeched through the air, making her jump out of her skin. Ginny whipped around to see black smoke billowing towards the fire alarm from a plate of completely charred eggs.

 

“Gin? What’s going on? Is everything okay?” Harry asked, voice heavy with sleep as he thudded out of the bedroom. “Oh shit, what’s burning?”

 

Grabbing his wand, he shut off the fire alarm and put out the fire in two quick motions. He turned to Ginny, only to find his girlfriend slumped in a huddle on the kitchen floor, face pressed into her arms.

 

“I just wanted to make you breakfast,” she mumbled, not raising her head. “I just wanted to make you _bloody_ breakfast.”

 

“You did all this for me?” he asked, surveying the destroyed kitchen. Ginny rolled her eyes as she lifted her head.

 

“No, Harry, I did it for my _other_ boyfriend. Did you know his birthday is also today? It’s really convenient.”

 

Harry couldn’t hold back a fond smile. “You didn’t have to cook me breakfast, Gin.”

 

“I know I didn’t _have_ to,” she said grumpily. “I _wanted_ to. You do shit like this all the time, and I never know what to do. I’m no good at romantic crap.”

 

Harry slid to the floor beside her, wrapping one around her shoulders and nudging her head into the crook of his neck.

 

“Then leave the romantic crap to me. And I’ll leave you to do all the stuff you’re good at, like healing spells and telling me when I’m being an idiot. Deal?”

 

After a moment of silence, Ginny grumbled “ _Fine_ ,” into his shoulder. A grin spread across his face as he looked at the way she had burrowed into him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and stood up, reaching a hand down to her.

 

“New plan. _I_ will cook us breakfast, and _you_ will go back to bed. Then we can spend my birthday without burning our flat down, and you can begin to get your pride back.”

 

Ginny bit her lip in an effort to hide her smile and nodded, taking his hand to pull herself up. “Fine. But I’m hungry, Potter, don’t keep me waiting.”

 

Harry laughed softly to himself as she disappeared back into their bedroom.

 

“Love you too,” he called as he got to cleaning up her mess.


End file.
